


Fuego

by Natsu



Series: KageHina Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, This is for the KageHina Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuego. En eso piensa Kageyama cada vez que ve el cabello de Hinata,en calor,luz. Por eso ama peinarlo siempre que puede y que Hinata no lo está viendo. Pero cuando es descubierto, no sabe qué hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuego

**Author's Note:**

> Día 1.Elementos:fuego.

Fuego.Calor,luz,protección. A fuego le recordaba el cabello de Hinata. Apuntando a todas direcciones con ese tono naranja tan particular-que le recordaba al brillante sol-,tan suave y sedoso. El cabello de Hinata era fuego por sí solo.

Adoraba peinarlo cuando Shouyo se quedaba dormido en su pecho-producto de sus caricias- y tocarlo,sentirlo. Su respiración se relajaba,y la de Tobio también, con los delicados mimos por parte del más alto. Hinata mismo era fuego,calor,luz. Siempre tan animado,saltando,riendo. Haciendo expresiones raras y graciosas cada vez que algo bueno pasaba o estaba emocionado.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó una vez

Tobio se quedó quieto,sin saber qué hacer. Era la primera vez que era atrapado acariciando su cabello. Ambos estaban en la habitación del más alto,en una pausa que habían acordado luego de horas estudiando. Se habían acostado en su cama,Hinata con su cabeza en su pecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el menor estaba dormido,aprovechó y comenzó a acariciar su pelo. Había creído que todavía seguía durmiendo. Retiró las manos rápidamente.

-No lo hagas- dijo el más bajo y cuando vio el ceño fruncido de su novio aclaró-:Quiero decir que no quites tus manos. Que me sigas peinando

Un rubor cubría las mejillas de ambos. Tobio asintió suavemente y se dedicó a hacer lo pedido. 

-¿ Por qué te gusta tanto hacerlo? Peinarme,quiero decir

-No sé. Como que me tranquiliza,relaja

-No sos el único que se relaja. Me encanta que lo hagas,gracias

Lentamente Shouyo se acercó a sus labios y los besó tierna y dulcemente. Tobio subió una mano hasta su mejilla,acunandola. Luego la llevó hasta su cabello,ese mismo que le recordaba al fuego. Y no solamente su pelo le recordaba al fuego, sino también el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es la primer consigna que forma parte del KageHina Week. Y también es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre estos dos,mi OTP. Como siempre espero que les haya gustado y que me hagan saber su opinión con un review. Saludos.


End file.
